Mythos
This article and all that it entails belongs to me Maxr7. Please do not edit this article without my permission. Thank You. Introduction Mythos '''born as Lock D. Vessalius or also known as "''The Fabled Man"', is a former half world noble turned pirate and is the main protaganist of One Piece: Forever Dawn. He is the captain of the Myth Pirates, and is a fervent believer in pursuing one's dreams. He is the son of former world noble Greiger Vessalius, and legendary pirate Nola D. Rivers. Mythos is also the older brother of Jovi D. Vessalius, and Cana D. Vessalius. He is also the eater of the Ayakashi Ayakashi no Mi, Model: Funayūrei. Appearance Mythos is a tall young man with tan skin, messy hair, and a third eye marking that is centered on the middle of his forehead. He has brown eyes and is of average build and average height. Before the time skip Mythos wore a black jacket with black pants and black shoes. Also his hair was short, pale blue in color and covered his right eye and his third eye. After the time skip he has gotten more muscular and well defined. He now wears a large white t-shirt with red lines along the sleeves and black diamonds across the chest. He also wears black and white shorts with the same sneakers he wore before the time skip. He also has a scar just above his nose that runs horizontally. Also his hair is bleached white, a bit longer than it was before the time skip, and has cleared away from his forehead revealing his third eye marking. Personality Mythos is a kind and gentle individual, not only does he believe in following ones ideals and dreams he also greatly respects people who have dreams. He is overall a very easy to get along with kind of person. He is often seen reading manga off to the side, reading the wanted posters or hanging out with his little sister Jovi. Mythos does not believe in taking lives needlessly, unless he is provoked. Ever since his other sister Cana was kidnapped he has been very protective of his youngest sister Jovi and easily gets angered if she is hurt or threatened. Normally he does not get angry that often. He cares deeply about his crew and views them as his family. He is very supportive of all of their dreams and has even put his dreams aside to help them acheive theirs a bunch of times. As far as his third eye was concerned before the time skip, he was very self concious about it and tried his best to hide it. But during the two year time skip he learned to accept it as part of who he is and embraces it now. Strangely, even though he's a pirate, he hates alcohol and only drinks cola or other beverages. Whenever he meets another pirate who's searching for the One Piece like he is, he will ask them why they wish to become the Pirate King. No matter what they say he always respects them as his rivals. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Free style. Physical Strength Mythos was always immensely strong even way before he consumed his Devil fruit. He is seen multiple times breaking through rocks and steel with his fists. He can lift boulders and other large objects with the greatest of ease which he demonstrates when he holds his giant ladels which are too heavy even for an extraordinary person to wield. Agility Mythos is a fast individual. His reaction time is revered to be the best out of all of his crew. He is usually good at dodging attacks however there are times when he doesn't. This is usually when he is in full on Funayurei mode and attacks can pass right through him. Endurance Mythos can endure great deals of damage. He once while on the sky island of Cygnus took a reject dial straight to the chest and got back up after being hit by it. His willpower is great as well being able to will himself to keep on fighting even after taking several hits. Weapons Ladels which he can manipulate the size and length of. Ayakashi Ayakashi no Mi, Model: Funayūrei The Ayakashi Ayakashi no Mi, Model: Funayūrei is a mythical zoan type devil fruit that allows the Mythos to transform into a Funayurei or a Funayurei-human hybrid. This fruit grants Mythos three unique abilities which he can use. First he can levitate over water, second he can summon ladels of which he can manipulate the size and length of which he uses to sink ships by having the ladels pour water over them. Third when he changes into a full Funayurei he can phase through attacks. Haki When Mythos was born he already had an immense amount of Haki. His was larger than any other persons level of haki on record so far. The reason for this is because he was born with three eyes instead of just two. His third eye symbolized that his inner eye, and third eye chakra were both active and awake when in reality it takes years of endless training to awaken. As he grew so did his level of Haki which is now far greater than any known level of Haki even Red-Haired Shanks Haki doesn't come close. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Thanks to his third eye and inner eye Mythos perception of Kenbunshoku Haki is greater than anyone else could imagine. He can accurately predict exactly what his opponent will do even when they are relying on pure instinct to fight. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Mythos Busoshoku Haki is strong as well. Being much harder and more dense than any ordinary Busoshoku Haki, he is even immune to Trafalgar Laws power whereas Vergo although being a master of haki himself was cut in half. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King By far his most powerful form of Haki being able to knock out even people who are immune to most hakis. Relationships The Myth Pirates Mythos is shown to have great respect towards each of his crew members and cares about each of them deeply. Shown during his fight with Dynamo when he was more concerned about how his crew was faring even though he was in the middle of a fight. In turn each of his crew members greatly respect him as a captain and greatly trust in him. Holly Azalea and Melona Viridian keep him updated on current events in the world and Chris Blackthorn helps keep him in shape by sparring with him often. Family He cares very deeply about his remaining family members which are his two sisters Cana and Jovi. Since he couldn't leave Jovi unprotected at their home island of Nocturne he instead brought her with him on his adveture feeling that he could better protect her there. As for Cana when she was kidnapped by world nobles the night that his parents were murdered Mythos swore that he would find her no matter what and has continued searching for her ever since. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Category:Maxr7 Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Former Noble Category:Will of D. Category:Myth Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Human